1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to furniture. In particular, the invention relates to gaming tables for the playing of various card and dice games.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Many games, such as some card or dice games, require a table surface having certain markings. If a single table is to be used for different games, at different times, there must be some way to change the table surface or the markings on the table surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,928,790 (Luhn), issued Oct. 3, 1933, shows a game table in which a plurality of game designs are printed on a long roll of flexible material. Rollers can be rotated to change from one game design to another. The table has a rectangular central opening adapted to receive a vertically movable board. An upward movement of the board serves to press the playing surface against the opening in the table surface and provides firm support for the playing surface during the play of the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,353,728 (Dence), issued Sept. 21, 1920, shows a table equipped with a rotatable or reversible surface, the faces of which contain different designs. The table surface also has retractable side rails which rotate or slide out of the way so that the table surface can be rotated or reversed.